Zelena
}} | zdjęcie = 5x09 Zelena.png | znany jako = Zła Czarownica z Zachodu | pochodzenie = Zaczarowany Las | miejsce zamieszkania = *Dom na farmie *Dom Reginy (krótko) *Podziemie (dawniej) *Oz (dawniej) *Camelot (dawniej) *Cela szpitalna (dawniej) *Mieszkanie Neala (dawniej) *Obóz Wesołej Kompanii (dawniej) *Mroczny zamek (dawniej) *Mroczny Pałac (dawniej) *Szmaragdowy Pałac (dawniej) *Chata drwala (dawniej) | wiek = | status = żyje | powód śmierci = | odpowiednik = | gatunek = człowiek | płeć = kobieta | oczy = niebieskie | włosy = rude | miłość = | zajęcie = | debiut = "Nowojorska serenada" | aktor = *Rebecca Mader *Isabella Blake-Thomas (nastolatka) | więcej = tak }}Zelena, znana także jako Zła Czarownica z Zachodu, to postać pojawiająca się w serialu Dawno, dawno temu. Debiutuje w odcinku Nowojorska serenada trzeciego sezonu. W jej rolę wciela się Rebecca Mader, epizodycznie również Isabella Blake-Thomas. Historia Przed pierwszą klątwą Porzucona zaraz po urodzeniu przez swoją biologiczną matkę zostaje zabrana przez tornado do krainy Oz. Tam znajduje ją pewna kobieta wraz z mężem. Jest zachwycona niemowlęciem i chce otoczyć małą zgubę opieką. Mężczyzna jednak - widząc, jak dziecko za pomocą magii przenosi spadającą na nich gałąź - jest przerażony jej magicznymi zdolnościami. Kobieta nalega, by zaadoptować dziewczynkę, i daje jej na imię Zelena. Jakiś czas później adopcyjna matka Zeleny umiera, zostawiając ją jedynie pod opieką wrogo nastawionego do niej przybranego ojca, któremu wyraźnie nie podobają się jej magiczne zdolności. Pewnego dnia, podczas zbierania drewna obok domu, nastoletnia dziewczynka przypadkowo zrzuca cały stos drewnianych belek. Używa więc magii, by unieść uzbierany stos i ułożyć go we właściwym miejscu. Zauważa to jej ojciec i gani córkę za to, że korzysta z mocy. Zelena obiecuje mężczyźnie, że to się już więcej nie powtórzy, jednak ten i tak chce ją ukarać, co udaremnia Cora, która przyglądała się całemu zdarzeniu z daleka, unieruchamiając go. Następnie mówi dziewczynce, że jest pod wrażeniem jej magicznych zdolności. Daje Zelenie szansę, by pokazać ojcu, że jej magia nie jest zła, pomagając jej uratować kogoś. Kobieta zabrała ją ze sobą do swojej posiadłości w Zaczarowanym Lesie, gdzie ta miała użyć zaklęcia, które wyleczy jej córkę, Reginę. Zanim Cora znajduje odpowiedni czar w księdze, Zelena już rzuca je prawidłowo, co sprawia, że Regina budzi się ze śpiączki. Dziewczyna wyznaje, że już od dawna chciała użyć swojej magii w dobrym celu. Regina i Zelena szybko się zaprzyjaźniają. Pewnego ranka bawią się w komnacie matki Reginy. Udają, że są wrogami i walczą ze sobą, Regina udaje, że rzuca kulą ognia w w Zelenę, po czym obie wybuchają śmiechem. Gdy Regina otwiera szufladę, żeby wyjąć naszyjnik dla Zeleny do zabawy, Zelena zauważa w środku pudełko, w którym - jak mówi jej Regina - Cora trzymała kiedyś swoją różdżkę. Zainteresowana wyglądem pudełka, dziewczyna dotyka go, nieświadomie przełamując pieczęć magii krwi. Regina jest zaskoczona, że pudełko się otworzyło, gdyż, jak tłumaczy Zelenie, tylko ktoś spokrewniony z Corą może je otworzyć. Zastanawia się, czy ona i Zelena mogą być krewnymi. Obie dziewczynki pytają więc o to Corę, która mówi im, że są siostrami. Regina, pełna nadziei, pyta matkę, czy Zelena dołączy teraz do ich rodziny. Cora beszta ją za to, ponieważ uważa, że Regina powinna polegać wyłącznie na sobie. Tłumaczy też, że jeśli ludzie dowiedzą się o Zelenie, to wszystko, na co tak ciężko pracowała dla Reginy, legnie w gruzach. Za rozkazem Cory, strażnicy wyprowadzają Zelenę, rozdzielając siostry. Regina przysięga Zelenie, że zawsze - nade wszystko - będą siostrami i że znowu ją odnajdzie. Niestety matka zapewnia ją, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, postanawiając podać obydwu dziewczynom eliksir, by o sobie zapomniały. Wiele lat później Zelena wciąż mieszka ze swoim ojcem. Podczas gdy goli mu szyję, on radzi jej, by zawsze pokazać się z najlepszej strony, by ukryć swą wewnętrzną brzydotę. Kobieta niechcący rani mężczyznę brzytwą i wyczarowuje szmatkę, żeby otrzeć ranę, ale jej ojca złości użycie przez nią magii. Wyjawia córce prawdę, że nie jest jej biologicznym ojcem i dokuczliwie nazywa ją "podłą". Zelena, wyraźnie dotknięta jego słowami, udaje się do Czarnoksiężnika, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o swojej rodzinie, mając nadzieję, że ta ją zechce. Odkrywa, że została porzucona przez matkę, ponieważ nie mogła jej zapewnić dostatniego życia, co natomiast zapewniła jej jej druga córka - Regina. Zelena obserwuje jak jej młodsza siostra, która niedawno została królową, uczy się magii od Rumpelsztyka. Dostaje od Czarnoksiężnika srebrne trzewiki, dzięki którym przenosi się do Zaczarowanego Lasu, do pałacu Reginy. Tam przebiera się w jej sukienkę i poprawnie rzuca zaklęcie, z którym wcześniej nie potrafiła sobie poradzić jej siostra. Zauważa to Rumpelsztyk, który jest pod wrażeniem zdolności Zeleny, ma jednak wątpliwości, że jest ona pierworodną córką Cory. Gdy jednak za pomocą magicznego testu genetycznego odkrywa, że to prawda, postanawia ją uczyć. Wyznaje jej, że przygotowuje potężną klątwę, dzięki której przeniesie się do świata bez magii. Następnie uczy Zelenę, w jaki sposób przekształcić swój gniew związany z porzuceniem i zazdrością o siostrę w magię. Rumpelsztyk zdradza jej też, jak pozbyć się tego gniewu, myśląc o szczęśliwym momencie, i nawet dzieli się z nią swoim wspomnieniem z dzieciństwa, kiedy był wychowywany przez szwaczki i - jak zawsze po skończonej pracy - przygotowywały one mięsny placek. To pomaga zrozumieć Zelenie, że jej szczęśliwe wspomnienie to poznanie Rumpelsztyka. Po skończonej lekcji kobieta przygotowuje mięsny placek dla swojego nauczyciela, ale Mroczny śpieszy się na lekcję z Reginą. Rozczarowana Zelena reaguje histerią, a Rumpelsztyk zauważa, że jej zazdrość dosłownie zmienia kolor jej skóry na zielony. Nie chcąc mieć konkurencji, Zelena atakuje Reginę, nie wiedząc, że to Mroczny, który się pod nią podszył. Rezygnuje on z przygotowania Zeleny do rzucenia klątwy, gdyż jednym z jej koniecznych składników jest coś, co kocha ona najbardziej - Rumpelsztyka - co czyni Zelenę zbyt niebezpieczną. Chce jednak zmienić zdanie, gdy widzi srebrne trzewiki kobiety, które mogłyby go przenieść do świata bez magii bez rzucania przekleństwa. Zelena, która znowu została przez kogoś odrzucona, jest zbyt zła na Rumpelsztyka, by mu pomóc i zjadliwie zapewnia, że następny razem na pewno wybierze ją. Po powrocie do Oz kobieta udaje się do Czarnoksiężnika i prosi, żeby wyjawił jej, jak zmienić swoją przeszłość. Ten jednak upiera się, że to niemożliwe. Gdy Zelena zrywa kurtynę zakrywającą maga i odkrywa, że jest on zwykłym człowiekiem, którego magia jest wyłącznie iluzją, zamienia go w skrzydlatą małpę. Przejmując władzę w pałacu, Zelena obserwuje lekcję Rumpelsztyka z Reginą. Gdy widzi, jak ten nazywa ją swoją "najlepszą uczennicą", jej zazdrość sięga zenitu i skóra Zeleny staje się cała zielona z zazdrości. Przed drugą klątwą Podczas drugiej klątwy Po drugiej klątwie Przed trzecią klątwą Po trzeciej klątwie Magiczne umiejętności Dawne magiczne umiejętności Rodzina Występy Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 }} Ciekawostki * Zelena oparta jest na postaci Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu z powieści Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz. * Zelena pojawia się na karcie tytułowej odcinka Polowanie na czarownice ( ). * Jej imię w słowiańskich językach oznacza "zielona". * Rola Złej Czarownicy z Zachodu została napisana specjalnie dla Rebecci Mader.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/490623989270589440 * Co najmniej pięć różnych odcieni zieleni zostało użytych, aby wystylizować Rebeccę Mader na Złą Czarownicę z Zachodu.http://www.onceuponafans.com/interview-with-rebecca-mader W jednym z wywiadów aktorka sprecyzowała, że wykorzystywanych jest siedem odcieni.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3e7F4HOLgY Przypisy }} en:Zelena zh:Zelena ru:Зелина nl:Slechte Heks uit het westen it:Zelena de:Zelena es:Zelena pt-br:Zelena fr:Zelena Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z Zaczarowanego Lasu Kategoria:Postacie ze Storybrooke Kategoria:Postacie z Dawno, dawno temu Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 5 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 6